


The Wrong Witch

by Swan_Secrets



Series: The Wrong Witch [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashagenda, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:  Once Upon A Time - Ruby/Regina - AU at a Halloween party and whoops you’re wearing the same costume as my best friend, i did not mean to hug you and kiss your cheek, where is my friend?? But you are so cute..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



Ruby made her way through the party seeking her best friend Belle. She realised now that the arrangement to ‘just meet up when we’re there’ was not the best-plan-ever at a costume party. The Rabbit Hole, her regular bar haunt, was packed. Located a little way out from downtown it was a big popular place for good company and good food, and of course good drinking and bad dancing. 

‘The Monster Mash’ was playing loudly and everyone was larking about and having a grand time. There were costumes galore and tacky Halloween decorations everywhere. This was all great from a party point of view but not so much for searching for a friend.

Belle had said she’d be in a witch costume with a big cloak and pointy hat. Slowly Ruby turned her head, looking for her.

“Hey it's sexy riding hood!” Killian Jones dressed as a pirate leered at her, a red plastic cup in hand. 

Ruby have him a fake smile and didn't stop to chat.

There. 

Her eyes settled on a pointed black hat. She grinned. She hurried through the costumed crowd and threw her arms around Belle from behind she hugged her close and kissed her check and then froze. She released the hug and took a few steps back. 

Uh oh. 

It wasn't Belle. 

The witch turned and, oh wow cleavage! Ruby's eyes immediately focused the witch's very wonderfully displayed boobs. She looked at the woman's face. Definitely not Belle. She had dark eyes that Ruby imagined would be very easy to get lost in. They were wide and alive with amusement. Her very kissable looking lips had neat black lipstick on them. As well as the hat and the cloak the witch was wearing a black and purple corset that made her breasts look spectacular. Her skirt matched and flowed almost to the floor. 

Nope. Not Belle. 

"I am so so sorry I thought you were someone else," Ruby's cheeks flushed red with the embarrassment, from both the hug and the way she'd just stared dumbly at the woman. 

The witch laughed. "It's okay red riding hood, I won't bite." She looked Ruby up and down and added "well, maybe if you ask nicely." 

Which just made Ruby blush more. "Uh, okay, I'm going to run away and be mortified somewhere." 

"Don't worry about it, honestly. Party like this it's easy to get people mixed up." 

"Sorry. I'm sorry. Bye." Ruby turned tail and scampered away. She found a corner where she could compose herself. She'd made an idiot of herself with a stranger and to make matters worse it had been a really beautiful stranger. Her eyes, her lips, the way that corset fit... Ruby fanned herself with her hand and went to get something to drink. 

Belle arrived a few minutes later. Her hat and cloak were similar to the other woman's but she was wearing a midnight blue dress. Belle found Ruby easily. She nearly doubled up with laugher when Ruby told her what she'd done. 

 

***

 

Regina wished that Red Riding Hood hadn't disappeared so quickly. It had been a pleasant surprise to be accosted by such a pretty woman. 

"I know that look," Kathryn, Regina's closest friend, said. She was dressed like a medieval queen. 

"What look?" 

"The predator look," Kathryn had seen that look enough times to know exactly what it meant.

"Who me?" Regina laughed and fluttered her eyelashes. 

"She was cute," Kathryn said. 

Regina nodded. "Very cute." She looked out at the party crowd. 

"Wow." 

"What?" Regina looked back at Kathryn, who was giving her smirk. 

"One hug and you're about ready to jump that girl aren't you?" 

"She was cute," Regina smiled.

 

***

 

"Going pee-pee BRB," Ruby said and left Belle with Mary-Margaret (costumed as the Disney version of Snow White) and her boyfriend David (looking dashing as Prince Charming) while they danced to AC/DC's Highway to Hell.

She kept an eye out for the witch she had violated, eager to avoid the shame of having to awkwardly apologise to her again. Maybe if she drank enough tonight she'd completely forget the whole thing had ever happened.

When Ruby flushed and emerged from the cubicle she saw a familiar behind view and reflected in the mirror was the face of the woman she had accidentally hugged. She hesitated, but the woman saw her in the reflection and smiled at her. Ruby met her gaze for a second and then hurriedly looked away. She took a breath and went to the sink furthest away from the witch. 

"Well well if it isn't Red Riding Hood again," Regina smiled. She touched up her black lipstick. "No hug this time?" 

"No, not this time," Ruby laughed nervously. 

"Shame," Regina said. She gave Red Riding Hood another up and down look. The red dress she was wearing fit her good enough for Regina to be plenty curious about the body under it.

"Definitely no more random hugging, I've learned my lesson," Ruby was completely oblivious to the look Regina was giving her. 

Regina put her lipstick away, checked herself in the mirror and adjusted her corset a little. "If you get desperate to make it up to me you could buy me a drink later if you like." Regina didn't give Ruby the chance to reply, she turned and walked to the door. 

Ruby looked at herself in the mirror.

It took a moment for her brain to process.

She looked at the closing door Regina had just gone through.

Then back at herself.

Had she been...

 

***

 

"...totally flirting with you," Belle nodded enthusiastically.

"Sounds like it to me," Mary-Margaret agreed. 

"Just how good a hug did you give her?" David asked and took a swig from his beer. The four of them had managed to grab a table right at the back, about the furthest away from the dance floor as they could be. 

"I think I'm reading way too much into it," Ruby said, running her fingertip in slow circles around the rim of her glass. 

"You need to point her out, I want to see what she looks like," said Belle. 

"Really hot," Ruby said a little too quickly. 

Belle, Mary-Margaret and David gave her a look. Ruby cleared her throat. She was on the verge of blushing again. 

"Oh yeah?" David asked, leaning forward a little. Mary-Margaret whacked him on the arm. He looked at his girlfriend. "Not that there's any chance she'd be hotter than you." 

"Smooth. Real smooth," Mary-Margaret said with a roll of her eyes. 

"Guess we know why you decided on Prince Charming," Ruby said. 

"Prince Cheesy more like," Belle said and made a gagging gesture. 

While the others went back and forth Ruby's eyes looked around the bar, casually seeking any sign of the enticing woman in the witch outfit.

 

***

 

Kathryn returned to the table with a couple of Bloody Marys.

"I saw your Red Riding Hood," she said, setting one of the cocktails in front of Regina. 

"She's not my Red Riding Hood," Regina replied. 

"Not yet." Kathryn waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"We don't even know if she swings my way," Regina said and took a mouthful of her drink. "This is good." She took another sip. 

"She does, the way she looked at you, she so does." 

"Maybe," Regina nodded. "She does light up my gaydar but I've been wrong before." 

Kathryn laughed. "Oh that cop lady! Emily?" 

"Emma, the less said about that fiasco that better," Regina said, narrowing her eyes. The last thing she wanted to be thinking about on a fun night out was her complete emotional roller-coaster with a woman from her past. 

"Well I guess we're back to Red Riding Hood then." 

"You're going to get me in trouble." 

"I sure hope so!" Kathryn winked.

 

***

 

It had been a couple of hours since their meeting in the bathroom. Regina approached the busy bar and there she was, and she was looking just as yummy-cute. Regina spent a moment just looking at her and wondering if there was really anything there. Would an advance be welcomed? Well, there was only one way to find out.

Regina gently pushed her way between a guy dressed as Pinocchio and a slutty fairy, who's costume left little to the imagination, so that she stepped up right beside Red Riding Hood. 

"Hi," Regina said, casual and cool. 

"Oh," Ruby turned, "hi." 

"If we're going to keep running into each other you should probably tell me your name." 

"Ruby. I'm Ruby." 

"I'm Regina." 

"Nice name," Ruby said. "What would you like? To drink I mean." 

"You don’t have to buy me a drink. I was kidding." 

"I'd like to buy you one anyway," Ruby wasn't sure where that burst of boldness came from but she was glad of it. Yes she'd made a fool of herself, but it seemed like Regina was showing a bit of interest. 

"Well, if you insist..." 

 

***

 

Belle returned with fresh drinks for her, Mary-Margaret and David. "I found Ruby," she said as he settled back into her seat. Belle had volunteered to go looking when Ruby hadn't returned. 

"With her witchy woman?" Mary-Margaret grinned. 

"Oh yeah, they're all cosy and laughing and looking like they've completely forgotten there's anyone else in the place." 

 

***

 

Kathryn had spotted Regina well and truly working her magic on Red Riding Hood. She had been about to go join a few friends at the tables in the back she spotted her ex-boyfriend with the girl he'd left her for. After a couple of bitchy comments to herself about Snow White hardly being a fitting outfit she turned away. 

She ended up with Ashley, her husband Sean and a bunch of his friends who were dressed as playing card soldiers from Alice in Wonderland. 

"I saw Regina with you earlier, she still here?" Ashley asked. She had come as Cinderella, with a turquoise dress and clear shoes. 

"Oh she's still here," Kathryn smiled. 

 

*** 

 

Having spent half an hour dancing Regina and Ruby took seats at a small table. Ruby had been amazed that somehow despite their bouncing around the corset had somehow contained Regina's boobs. Regina pulled her chair around so she could sit in close with Ruby. She put her hand on Ruby's bare knee. Ruby didn't say anything or pull away.

"You know," Regina said, moving in closer so her lips were right at Ruby's ear. "I may look like a witch but that's not what I really am tonight." 

"No? What are you?" 

"Tonight I'm the big bad wolf. I just want to eat you up." She squeezed Ruby's knee. 

Ruby wanted more than anything to say something sexy or flirty but with her heart racing and her imagination kicking up a gear she just nodded. When finally she spoke she said as sexy as she could "Lucky for you I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf." Their eyes met and they both felt the spark.

 

***

 

"I'm so sorry I feel like I totally ditched you," Ruby said to Belle as the party was winding down. Last orders had been called. People were shuffling out and the staff were getting a quick start on clearing up. 

"You did but I forgive you, you two seem to be getting on well," Belle nodded over to Regina who was standing with a group a short distance away. 

"We are. Very well. She asked if I wanted to share a cab." 

"I bet she did, she wants to share a lot more than that I'm sure!" Belle giggled. 

Ruby bit her bottom lip. "We're just sharing a cab." 

"If you say so." 

 

***

 

"You used the getting a cab line?" 

"Yes," Regina nodded. "She said that sounded good to her."

Kathryn held up her hand and Regina high-fived her. "I'm glad at least one of us is getting laid tonight." 

 

*** 

 

During the cab ride Ruby didn't say much. She sat with her hands in her lap and she thought about what could happen when they arrived at Regina's place. 

Maybe the flirting had really been all talk and Regina would just get out of the cab and they'd part ways. 

That idea wasn't what Ruby wanted. Not at all. 

Maybe Regina would invite her in. Maybe there would be kissing. Maybe there would be more. 

She knew she had to know what she wanted before they got there.

Before she knew it the cab came to a stop outside a large pretty looking house.

Regina turned to her. "Would you like to come in? I'm not really that tired, we could talk a while?" In her eyes Regina was asking an entirely different question.

"Sure," Ruby nodded. "I'm not that tired either." 

Two minutes later, once in Regina's hallway and the door was closed behind them they turned to each other and kissed almost chastely. They kissed again, a soft exploratory kiss. Regina took off her hat and dropped it on the floor. The third kiss was the real deal. Open mouths, tongues sliding over each other. At last the heat that had been building between them was being acted upon. Regina gently pushed Ruby until her back was against the wall. 

They made out without hurry. They were both happy to take the time to enjoy the newness of their kissing. New lips. New taste. New lust. 

Eventually Regina asked her if she would like to take things upstairs. 

Ruby agreed. "I don't usually do things like this." 

"I do," Regina said. "I hope that doesn't bother you. I like sex, I like to do what I want, when I want, with who I want." 

"Doesn't bother me at all," Ruby said. 

Hand in hand they went up the stairs. As they went into the bedroom they both slipped off their cloaks. They embraced and kissed. 

Ruby really didn't do this. She'd never before gone home to have sex with someone she had just met. She was surprise at how little it didn't bother her. It made everything that bit more exciting to be having this particular first with Regina. 

They were kissing while the fingers of Regina's right hand found the zip on the back of Ruby's dress. She started pulling it down, easing it inch by inch, the rasp of the parting sides in the quiet room made this somehow even more real to Ruby. This stranger, this gorgeous, sexy, delicious woman, was undressing her. 

Together Regina and Ruby, trying not to break their kissing, pushed Ruby's dress down to pile at her feet. 

Finally Ruby forced herself to leave Regina's lips. She stepped out of her dress, bending to free her feet from her shoes at the same time. 

Regina watched, unashamedly taking a good look at Ruby in her underwear. She was wearing red of course, what else would Red Riding Hood wear under her dress? 

"I like your tattoos," Regina said. 

"Thank you," Ruby smiled. She was proud of her ink and was pleased Regina appreciated it. 

On her right side, from being level with her navel to up just below her breast, was an elaborate pattern of red and pink roses. The colours were vivid on her pale skin, the artwork was very good. On the front of her left thigh was a dark silhouette of a howling wolf, with a full moon up at her hip partly covered by her underwear. She also had a simple silver barbell navel piercing. 

Regina ran the tips of her fingers up Ruby's side over the roses then round to her back. She pulled Ruby in and their lips came together. Regina ran her tongue over Ruby's bottom lip then sucked on it. 

They lost themselves in the kissing again. 

Ruby started fumbling with the front fastening of Regina's corset. After what was an embarrassingly long time without managing to get the first clasp undone she sighed. "Does this thing have a secret button or something?" 

"No," Regina laughed. "There is a knack to it, allow me." 

Ruby watched Regina undoing the front of her corset with no trouble at all. Regina separated the two sides and dropped the corset to the floor with a thud, baring her breasts in all their glory. 

Ruby's hands went right to them, cupping, caressing and squeezing Regina's boobs. "I've wanted to touch these since you first turned around," Ruby said. 

"Now you can touch them all you like," Regina grinned. 

Ruby did. She kissed Regina's neck while experimentally giving Regina's hard nipples soft pinches. When she pinched a little harder Regina let out a wonderful moan. Ruby wanted more of that sound. A lot more. 

She bent forward, Regina's fingers running through her hair, Ruby's lips kissing down between Regina's breasts. Ruby took turns sucking on Regina's nipples, earning more of those noises she wanted. 

When she returned to Regina's lips Ruby was met with demanding, needy, kissing. Regina guided Ruby towards the bed. Regina undid Ruby's bra, keen to get her naked. Ruby slipped it off and got on the bed. Regina got rid of her skirt, then her black underwear, and joined Ruby. 

With Regina on top, their hands touching and exploring all over, Regina slid her knee up between Ruby's legs and against her underwear. Ruby grabbed Regina's ass firmly with both hands. Grinding and writhing quickly became not enough. 

Regina moved down. She kissed down Ruby's chest, giving both her nipples sharp tugs. She moved quickly and eagerly pulled down Ruby's panties. She paused only to kiss the wolf tattoo before putting her mouth to Ruby's sex. 

Ruby spread her legs, moaning and whimpering, Regina's mouth doing all the right things in all the right places. 

With two rhythmically thrusting fingers and Regina's tongue on her clit it wasn't long before Ruby had a very loud orgasm. 

"Now I know what the howling wolf tattoo is a about," Regina chuckled as Ruby came down. 

"Sorry was I too loud? I know I get kinda lost in the moment..." 

"I like loud, tells me when I'm doing something right," Regina said, her lips and chin glistening with Ruby's wetness. 

"You did all kinds of things right," Ruby nodded. Regina curled up beside her and they shared sweet sex flavoured smooches. Ruby's hand slipped between them, her middle finger sliding between Regina's slick lips and finding her clit. 

Their kisses grew heated again. 

"I'm so glad I accidentally hugged you," Ruby said, rubbing faster with her fingertip. 

"Me too," Regina groaned, parting her legs wider. 

Costumes long forgotten on the bedroom floor the two of them were moaning and howling in pleasure long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe to be continued...
> 
> Prompts/suggestions totally welcome!


End file.
